The proposed research improves computer access for individuals impaired in their ability to operate manual input devices. By leveraging and extending eye-voice interface technology recently developed by the proposed principal investigator and research team, assistive technology will be developed to allow individuals who are limited in their ability or totally unable to use their hands to interact with mainstream desktop computer applications. The target population includes a wide range of disabilities, including spinal chord injury and cerebral palsy. For those with limited channels of interaction with the physical world, the virtual worlds of the personal computer and the internet offer a rich environment, providing opportunities for socialization and communication with the world at large, control of the immediate physical environment, and even access to education and vocational rehabilitation. The Eye-Voice ENablement technology (EVENtech) developed under this project will provide interface ease-of-use which approximates that of mouse-based point and click operation, and will allow generally available software, including graphically oriented applications to be used without modification. The improvement in the target population's means of interacting with mainstream computer applications, combined with the ability to use software not previously accessible, has the potential for translation directly into improvement in quality of life. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed research will lead to the development of a product which can be employed by individuals unable to use manual computer input devices. Initially, EVENtech will be marketed as assistive technology for the disabled. The technology can also be developed to avoid the occurrence of repetitive stress injuries resulting from extended use of keyboard/mouse interfaces, a potential market which includes most business and home computer users.